the_bestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Bokoblin
Bokoblin are a race featured in the Legend of Zelda series. They are usually infantry units for Ganondorf's army. History The Sky Era The creation and origin of the Bokoblin is widely unknown. During the Sky Era, they inhabited the surface (later known as Hyrule) and lived in tribes. The Hylians at this time lived in Skyloft. Most Bokoblin were quite primitive, battling their foes with clubs or simple cleavers. However, they were quite advanced too, with some using bows and bombs. The main tribe of Bokoblin lived in Faron Woods. Another tribe of Bokoblin lived around Eldin Volcano. They lived in small villages and battled the Mogma. The Bokoblins of this tribe stood atop lookout towers and threw boulders down at their enemies. A group of Bokoblin living in Lanayru Desert wore high-tech armor and used electrical weapons. These weapons presumably came from the Ancient Robots native to that region. These Bokoblin were much clever then the tribal ones. A tribe of Bokoblin with green skin lived in caves. Their lifestyle was far more primitive, wearing bone masks and using bone hammers. The green-skinned Bokoblin changed colors due to their sun-deficient lifestyle. Some bokoblin, residing even deeper are undead. Following the events related to the "Song of the Hero", Faron Woods was flooded by the Water Dragon, Faron. The Faron tribe of Bokoblins disappeared and likely fled. The Eldin tribe of Bokoblin also disappeared, likely due to their defeat. Eventually the Horde Battle ensued, caused by Ghirahim. Ghirahim didn't want Link to interfere with his efforts to resurrect Demise. He summoned large hordes of Bokoblin, Moblin and Stalfos. These soldier failed to defeat Link. Ghirahim and Demise were ultimately defeated, the Bokoblin not to be heard of until the Child Era. The Child Era Bokoblin serve Ganondorf's army during the Child Era. Link first encounters them in Faron Woods, but after the Forest Temple is traversed, the Bokoblin are pushed into Hyrule Field. Throughout Link's quest alongside the Twilight Princess, the Bokoblin dwell in the fields. They work with the Bulblin, but don't succeed in defeating Link. Following Ganondorf's death, the Bokoblin likely fled to locations elsewhere. They are not heard of again until the Adult Era. The Adult Era Bokoblin survived the Great Flood of Hyrule and once again serve in Ganondorf's army. They are first encountered by Link on Outset Island, where they are in the Forest of Fairies, looking for Tetra (later becoming Zelda). Eventually, Link leaves Outset Island with a band of pirates, heading to the Forsaken Fortress where his sister, Aryll was taken. Bokoblin make up a bulk force of the guards, behind the Moblins. Later on, as Link sets sail on the Great Sea, progressing with his quest, Bokoblin are seen atop watch towers, using telescopes and looking for enemies, such a Link. After Ganondorf is turned to stone and killed by Link, the fate of the Bokoblins is unknown. They presumably continued living on the Great Sea as pirates, fled or died off as none are seen in New Hyrule. Appearance Bokoblin are imp-like in appearance. Their skin colors are typically navy blue, purple, red, green, brown, orange and pink. Their eye colors include green, black, yellow, turquoise or red. Trivia & Notes Lore * Bokoblin have a fear of beetles. * Bokoblin belts always have a skull on them. * Joy pendants are often taken by Bokoblin, as they dislike happiness and positivity. Category:Races Category:Legend of Zelda Races